


A Tale Of Two

by Bonnie_Heartmen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental summoning, Demon Lucifer, Fantasy, Light angst towards the end, Magic, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Wizard Fiddlestick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_Heartmen/pseuds/Bonnie_Heartmen
Summary: During a quest to learn all the secrets about magic a young man manages to accidentally summon a creature from a book that he was trying to decipher.





	A Tale Of Two

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha I wrote this a couple of years ago and only now am I posting it for people to read. This is an original work with original characters. This was mostly written because I was asked to tell a story on a discord server I was on and decided to make it into a one-shot to serve as backstory to two characters in another story that I have. I might post more original works if this does well since I have a lot of story ideas. I would write fanfics but I'm shit at taking other peoples' characters and putting them into a different setting, even more sad since I can't write fics for the Mo Dao Zu Shi fandom :')

Long long ago when magic was more common throughout the land a young man whose identity was unknown decided to uncover all the secrets to it.

He spent years traveling to places and reading books on magic whenever he got his hands on them. This sparked questions in the young man which caused thoughts to turn into ideas. These ideas soon became the foundation of theories, theories in which questioned the existence of magic and all the rules it held.

One day while exploring a forest inhabited by mythical creatures he discovered a hidden rune, one that was locked and hidden away many centuries ago. When he went up to it the man sensed that there was a barrier but it was weak, the force of it dwindled as time went on. With a simple cast of words, the barrier was dispelled and the man went in.

Inside was a single pedestal with an ancient book layered with dust on it. Weary, he cast another spell to see if there were more barriers or traps. Finding none he walked up to the pedestal curious at what was found. Grabbing the book the man swiped at the cover to rid it of dust. The man, however, was perplexed at what he had found. The title of the book was written in a different language, one never before heard of. With excitement coursing through his veins he grabbed the book and quickly left the rune.

Being too eager and having no patience to get home to start studying the book he went to a clearing in the forest and sat down. Opening the book he flipped to a random and started look at the words in it. This was when he discovered that the book was written in Latin or at least it was similar to it. Having study this particular language the man was able to decipher some of the words. Without realizing it he had spoken the text out of the book. Before his eyes, the ground before him was burned into a summoning circle by blue flames. The flames grew until the whole summoning circle was covered in its fiery wrath. With the light of the flames being too much to handle the man covered his eyes waiting for it to be over.

When he was finally able to uncover them he couldn't believe his eyes. This...this was unreal! Standing before him was another person or what resembled a person. It had Snow White hair and blood-red eyes. On top of its head were...were ears? And oh were those wings and a tail protruding from its back?! When it spoke the words sounded like a melody yet it held an icy tone to it. It demanded where it was and why it was brought here. The man sputtered out that he had no idea what he had done. All that he did was mistakenly spoken the words in the book. The other creature narrowed his eyes and took the book from him.

Reading the page the creature hiss and muttered a string of curses. It then turned to the man and said that he had just formed a pact with a demon. A-a-a demon?! The man was in such a state of shock but fear slowly crept in. It was a known well rule within the magic community that summoning a demon was forbidden. Yes, it may not have happened in a couple of centuries or so but still! It this was ever found out then death would be the punishment. The man confronted the demon and asked him how he could reverse this...this pact! Yet the demon sighed and said there could be nothing done.

The man paled at this. The demon informed him that this was a pact for life and that there was only one way that it could be ended but only in the demon's favor. If summoner died then the demon would be free and sent back to his realm. If the demon were to be targeted and killed, it would only lose its physical form and be temporarily spent back to its realm until it regained its physical form back. Either way, this pact wasn't being dispelled soon. The man sighed in defeat and with no choice had the demon follow him to his home just outside of a nearby village.

On the walk there the man was able to pry information out of the demon. He had learned that his name was Lucifer and paled slightly at this. When asked if he were the ruler of the demon world Lucifer scoffed at this. In no way was he the ruler and the sighed in relief. He was also able to learn more about their pace, such as the man being able to heal faster and being able to sense where Lucifer was. These were some of the positives of the pact but there were also negatives. Lucifer was unable to fully use his powers and had to be in a certain radius of the man.

When they finally reached the man's home Lucifer took to exploring his...his new home which he distasted while the man went to bed early as he was tired from today's events. Everything that could have gone right went wrong. Yet he couldn't stop himself from feeling excited at this. He was going to be able to study an actual demon! Yes, there were books on them but they never really had that much information on the matter. While sleep took the man Lucifer had discovered the man's study. Shelves covered each of the walls and were filled to the brink with books and floor was so littered in books that one had to be careful not to trip on one. Lucifer gracefully crossed the room and stopped once or twice to take a look at the collections of books on the shelves before reaching the man's desk at the other side. On it was pieces of paper depicting theories made by the man. Lucifer smirked at what he saw. So the human who summoned wasn't as dumb as he thought. With this new-found knowledge, Lucifer decided that he will teach the man all that he knew.

But first, he needed to call him something. Referring to him as just human wouldn't suffice. There were more of his species and everyone would end up being confused at who he was talking to. Remembering the events of earlier-Wait! That was it! The human fiddled with him but he couldn't just be called fiddle, there had to be more. Surveying the room again he noticed that there were random sticks laid across the room. Fiddlestick, he would be called fiddlestick. Lucifer could only smile at what was to come.

When the man was confronted by Lucifer it was during breakfast and was suddenly called Fiddlestick. He chocked on his drink and punched at his chest. When his coughing fit was over he stared at Lucifer confusingly. Lucifer not wanting to admit his actual reason for calling him that he quickly told a lie. Observations made lead him to call him that he told the man. The man doubted what he was told but decided to leave it alone for now. He had a book that he still needed to study and it wasn't going to get done itself. Entering his study to work on the book Lucifer quickly followed in pursuit. He wasn't about to let Fiddlestick stay alone with the book and accidentally summon something else into this realm. Pushing the book away from Fiddlestick he told him that he was going to teach him how to read this language. But first he needed to read the summoning ritual again...he uh...he may or may not have read the full thing. Oops?

Grabbing the book Lucifer turned towards Fiddlestick and informed him that he only read what the spell was and not the information about it. Fiddlestick groaned at this but really couldn't blame the demon. If he were in his place he would probably only read the spell as well. Waving his hand Fiddlestick motioned for Lucifer to continue. It seemed that the spell was more complex than they thought. Not only did the spell tie him down to Fiddlestick, but it also tied him to Fiddlestick's family. But only the next one in the family to summon him will be apart of the pact. But this summon wasn't the same as the one that brought Lucifer here. This one required creating a summoning circle by burning it into the ground and dropping your blood into it. When that was completed the circle will be engulfed in flames before expelling and revealing the demon that was spellbound to that certain bloodline.

This information intrigued Fiddlestick but the book held no more about it. Lucifer closed the book and set it aside for now. He turned to Fiddlestick and said that it would be best to start learning how to read and write the language before completely looking at the book. Fiddlestick wanted to reject this but the reasonable side of him knew better. It was better having some knowledge than having none about the situation at all. Pocketing his curiosity for later Fiddlestick nodded in acknowledgment at Lucifer. Lucifer cracked his knuckles. This was going to take a while.

Ok...so everything wasn't going as to how Lucifer planned. The first couple of weeks of this so-called "teaching" was a disaster. How was a demon suppose to know how a human-operated? Fiddlestick needed to eat at certain times of the day and sleep for a certain amount of time. Honestly, this was all confusing for Lucifer. He only needed to eat when he needed to which wasn't that often and sleep for a few hours during the day (pfft, what kind of demon isn't active during the night?). This wasn't the only problem though. When Lucifer wanted to teach Fiddlestick he was busy writing in his theories and when Fiddlestick wanted to learn Lucifer was either off sleeping or hunting. The whole schedule was messed up. Fortunately, they ended up working on how this was going to go. While Fiddlestick slept during the night Lucifer would be coming up with the lesson plans. While Lucifer slept or hunted Fiddlestick would read his books and write his theories. In between those times, Lucifer would teach Fiddlestick about the language. During the lessons, Fiddlestick would his meals to spare time. All in all, it was going well.

Scratch that...it wasn't. It had been a few years since Lucifer and Fiddlestick met. Fiddlestick no longer had to be taught the demonic language and in Lucifer's opinion learned quicker than most demons. He was able to fluently read the book he had found all those years ago in the ruin. Fiddlestick jotted down which spells were safe to use and which were not, he wasn't going to make another mistake, no matter how good this one was, because of this book. And as much as he wanted to continue with his theories he set it aside for later in favor of learning about demons. Lucifer, however, was reluctant at first to do so. The history of demons was complicated and there were many different types with different abilities. But Fiddlestick as the knowledge sucking sponge he is wasn't going to take no for an answer. After two weeks of being bugged Lucifer had had enough and decided, although reluctant, to teach him on the subject of demons.

Fiddlestick had quickly written notes on this. A portion of time was spent creating documents and, for some reason, he decided to write a book on this. Lucifer, fortunately for Fiddlestick, wasn't going to stop him. He found it amusing that he was so excited about this. He hadn't seen him this excited since he was being taught the demon language and was glad to give him this pleasure. But this wasn't the only thing Fiddlestick was planning up his sleeve. While Lucifer was off hunting or sleeping Fiddlestick had built a secret room in the basement of the house. On one of the brick walls in the basement, there was a door that only opened when a hand touched a certain brick and was located on the other side of the room. The only catch was that it was set to only open for Fiddlestick's family so unwanted people couldn't access it. Fiddlestick had kept his most important theories, notes, documents, and even the book in this room while the book he was writing stayed in his study. There was also a summoning circle burned onto the floor of this secret room. Lucifer had no clue about it but it wasn't that long before he knew.

One day when Fiddlestick and Lucifer came back from studying pixies in the forest they found guards from the magic council in front of their house. Lucifer didn't seem to care but Fiddlestick was perplexed. Did something happen in the area? Was something dangerous on the loose? These thoughts and more raced through his mind as he got closer but that wasn't it. He soon saw that the door of his house was knocked down. If that was the case then...oh no. Someone had broke in and if someone broke in then...then...this wasn't good. Oh god, did they find out what he was doing? Fiddlestick paled at the thought of what was to come. Lucifer, who had been uninterested, narrowed his eyes at the people who stood in front of his home. If he didn't learn to conceal his demonic features then they would have attacked by now but where's the fun in letting them know? Besides, Lucifer wasn't in the mood with dealing with these trespassers. He was still annoyed with the pixies from earlier and wanted to be left alone. They...they tried to pet him! He, a demon, was called _ cute _ !! He wasn't _ cute _ , he was supposed to look mean and scary. And the fact that they kept touching him no matter how many death threats he made was nerve raveling. The nerve of those _ creatures _!

While Lucifer was still having his hissy fit Fiddlestick, on the other hand, was trying to compose himself. He put a smile on his face and announced his presence to the men in front of his house. They jumped slightly but it went unnoticed. One of the men coughed before stating why they were there. If Fiddlestick wasn't panicking before he sure was now. They...they had come to get the person, him, who lived here. With a suddenly parched mouth, Fiddlestick was about to speak when he was interrupted. A man, who Fiddlestick recognized from the village, jumped out from behind the men and shouted that he, Fiddlestick, lived here. Fiddlestick was on the verge of fainting when two out of the five guards there came to his side and placed magic canceling handcuffs on him before dragging him away. Lucifer, who went to lean against a nearby tree, reacted quickly to this but was taken down by the remaining three guards and had magic canceling handcuffs placed on himself as well. But he wasn't about to go down without a fight. Lucifer struggled against their hold and screamed a string of curses at them before one of the guards had had enough and cast a sleeping spell on him. Fiddlestick was then put under the same spell.

When they later woke up they were facing each other from two different cells. They both still had the handcuffs on but their arms were now locked in place behind their backs. Lucifer let out more strings of curses and was plotting how he was going to torture them when he had the chance. Fiddlestick, however, was wondering how this all went wrong. Was it because he left his story in his study? If he had placed it in the secret room would this have turned out differently? He was so deep in thought that didn't notice the person standing in front of his cell. The banging of the cell bars brought him back to the real world and he yelped in response. He looked up to see the cold glare of a guard. The guard informed him that he would be taking Fiddlestick to the magic council. Unlocking the door Fiddlestick was grabbed by the back of his shirt and thrown to his feet. He turned back to look at Lucifer but the guard pushed him to keep walking and said that he'll see his friend later. The walk wasn't that long. 15 or so minutes later they were standing in front of huge double doors. Fiddlestick gulped as they were opened.

Inside the courtroom were the big 5, otherwise, known as the magic council. They held all the power in the magic community and made all of the rules. Fiddlestick was frozen to his spot in front of the doorway. He didn't want to go in there. You were only summoned here if you committed a serious offense against the magic council. And by the looks of it, he has. The guard not wanting to deal with this right now threw Fiddlestick into the room. All eyes were suddenly on him as he picked himself off of the ground. With a booming voice, the council spoke and revealed to all what he has done. Talking, making a deal, and being seen with a demon were serious offenses. They were evil they said. Monster not to be dealt with. He...he knew that but...but Lucifer wasn't anything like they described! He wasn't evil! He wasn't mean! He wasn't a monster! He always nice and no matter how many death threats he made he never truly carried them out. But there was no way the magic council was going to listen. They had already made their decision. Fiddlestick was going to be executed at noon today.

Lucifer had shouted at the guard demanding that he bring Fiddlestick back right this instance. But the guard ignored him and pushed Fiddlestick forward when he looked back. Lucifer had fumed at this. Fiddlestick had done nothing wrong! He was always a good boy. Yes, he was curious...ok so maybe that did lead to trouble. But come on! Everyone has curiosity, young or old. But maybe Fiddlestick did have more curiosity than needed but it isn't his fault! He just wanted to learn, that's all. While Lucifer was having a mental argument a guard had unlocked his cell door and threw him over his shoulder. Lucifer was shocked at this but made no move to struggle. Last time he did he was put to sleep. No thank you!

The guard had taken Lucifer to a courtyard. There stood a bunch of people but the center is what caught Lucifer's eye. In the middle was a guillotine with...with Fiddlestick in it! He couldn't believe it. They were going to murder him because...because of him! Lucifer almost missed when the guard said that he was given one last talk with Fiddlestick to say goodbye. He was plopped in front of Fiddlestick and the two were left to talk.

"Lucifer...", whispered Fiddlestick.

"Oh Fiddlestick you...you don't deserve this!", shouted and cried Lucifer.

"There...this was going to happen anyway", responded Fiddlestick. "I broke the law...but I don't regret it."

"W-what?", asked Lucifer.

"Lucifer listen...I...I need to tell you something...it's important", whispered Fiddlestick.

"Fiddlestick you can tell me anything", whispered back Lucifer.

Taking a deep breath Fiddlestick said, "In the basement, there's a secret room...it can't be accessed by anyone who isn't my family...there's a summoning circle burnt into the ground..."

"Oh Fiddlestick", gasped Lucifer.

"Lucifer just promised me one thing...in my next life...please find me", Fiddlestick asked desperately. "...please..."

"Of course I'll find you!", shouted Lucifer. "...even if I have to go to hell and back"

Tears left their eyes as Lucifer was pulled away. He shouted and fought his way to be next to Fiddlestick. The guards, there too many holding him down. Fiddlestick looked at Lucifer and smiled even as his head was chopped off. Lucifer stared wide eye as Fiddlestick's head plopped onto the ground but he vanished before he could say anything.

A young boy no older than 14 had just finished bringing boxes filled with junk into the basement of his new home. Feeling tired he put his hand onto the brick wall to keep himself steady. Unknowingly he had unlocked the door to a secret room hidden within the house. With a squeal of surprise, he tumbled into the room. Picking himself up he stared in disbelief at what he saw. He...he had found a hidden room unintentionally! But to be honest it was fairly dusty as if it hadn't been used in ages. The boy walked towards a nearby desk and swept his hand across it. But a sudden sting of pain made him reel his hand back. A broken part of the desk had cut him and now his hand was bleeding. Sighing, the boy continued to explore the room. A drop of blood fell and landed on a worn-out but visible summoning circle. Suddenly the circle started to glow as the blood-filled it and blue flames appeared, consuming it. The boy stumbled back and placed his hands over his eyes to shield them from the bright light. When he later pulled his hands away from a strange person, or maybe it was a creature, stood in front of him. The person in question, however, stared in disbelief at the boy in front of him and spoke.

** _"Fiddlestick, is that you?"_ **


End file.
